Dear, Luhan-ge
by kahnonnn
Summary: Luhan mendapat sebuah surat dari Korea Selatan. [Warning : Character Death ; HunHan ; Shounen Ai] #prayforkorea


**Dear, Luhan-ge**

Warning : Shounen Ai ; Tragedy

Disclaimer :

Inspired by Prayer from Battlefield ; ry0kiku - sunbaenim.

EXO dan pemain lain di sini di bawah asuhan SM Entertaiment

Hanya ide yang saya miliki di sini.

 **ENJOY !**

 _Dear, Lu Han-ge_

 _Annyeong, kau pasti senang saat aku memanggilmu dengan nama ini kan? Lihat, aku bahkan sudah bisa menulis dengan huruf China nggak jelas itu. Apa namanya? Hanja?_

.

.

"Sehun ! Tembak !" Aroma mesiu tercium begitu Oh Sehun menembakkan AK 47-nya dengan cukup membabi buta. Sasarannya tidak tertembus, peluru terbuang sia-sia.

'DUARRRR!'

Fragmentation grenade diluncurkan. Sehun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana orang-orang berseragam sama dengannya menjerit. Jeritan itu mengingatkan akan jeritan EXO-L, rasanya masih kemarin sejak The EXO'Lution mereka berakhir. Kini, Oh Sehun sudah berdiri dengan AK 47 di tangan. Baru saja kakinya akan melangkah untuk menolong rombongan tersebut, tangannya ditarik.

"Kita harus sembunyi, Sehunnie !" Kim Jongin berkata. Sosok paling karismatik saat di stage The EXO'Lution sekarang tampak paling lusuh. Kulit gelapnya semakin gelap akibat bergumul ke tanah, merayap untuk bersembunyi agar nyawanya selamat dari tentara Korea Utara. Darah segar mengalir di sudut kepalanya, membasahi hingga bagian rahang.

Mereka berdua berlari menjauhi tempat yang baru saja dihancurkan oleh Korea Utara. Sehun berusaha memadamkan ingatan bagaimana potongan kaki terbang melewati kepalanya. Hatinya nyeri.

.

.

 _Beratmu sudah bertambah belum Luhan-ge? Aku ingat kau mengatakan beratmu 42 kg. Apa-apaan itu ?! Apa kau ingin berubah jadi girlband agar bisa mendapatkan hatiku, eoh?!_

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun bersembunyi di balik sebuah gedung berusaha bersatu dengan gelapnya malam menggunakan seragam tentara Korea Selatan mereka. Sehun masih ingat, gedung ini adalah gedung yang pernah dipakai EXO untuk makan pat-bing-soo bersama sewaktu mereka syuting EXO Showtime. Sekarang gedung itu sudah berubah bentuk, tidak menjadi puing-puing, setidaknya belum. Walau begitu, tempat ini cukup untuk duduk sementara karena jaraknya lebih jauh daripada tempat bom tadi. Setidaknya mereka masih memiliki waktu untuk menarik nafas sebelum tentara Korea Utara datang.

Jongin menurunkan AK 47, melepas helm yang dipakai, "Aku berdarah." Tanpa meminta bantuan Sehun, Jongin sendiri mengeluarkan perban agak lusuh, menekan luka di sudut kepala dengan itu. Kepala Jongin sesekali mengintip, melihat apa ada yang mendekat. Tidak lupa, Jongin juga mempertajam telinganya.

Lain dengan Jongin, Sehun sibuk mengisi peluru di senjatanya. Belum, Oh Sehun belum bisa melupakan bagaimana ekspresi terror yang diberikan tentara Korea Selatan tadi. Sehun merasa tidak akan bisa melupakannya seumur hidup.

.

.

 _Tao apa kabar? Bedebah sial itu belum sempat mengatakan maaf. Enak sekali dia unfollow akunku dan pergi rapp sendirian. Anak Yifan-hyung menggemaskan. Apa Tao masih marah akan pernikahan Yifan-hyung? Yifan-hyung masih cinta Tao. Bisakah kau bujuk Tao? Aku tahu Tao masih mencintai Yifan-hyung walau kesalahannya sebesar Amerika._

.

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Gerakan Jongin menyeka luka pun terhenti. Sesaat, nafasnya dan Sehun terasa terhenti. Kepalanya mengintip lagi, mencari tahu apakah tentara Korea Utara mendekat.

Bingo… Mereka mendekat ke arah Jongin dan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, kau coba sergap dari utara dan aku dari selatan,"

"A-Andwae." Sehun mencicit kecil. Kemungkinan tentara menyergap mereka dari selatan lebih banyak karena arah selatan Jongin tidak jauh dari jalan raya. Tidak, Sehun tahu apa yang akan Jongin lakukan.

"Sssh, lakukan saja." Jongin membuat gerakan ke arah leher. Dua buah kalung lepas dari leher Jongin. Diulurkan kalung tersebut ke arah Sehun, "Kalau aku tidak sampai ke posko Winter Sea, lempar ini ke laut, oke?" Jongin tersenyum sedikit miris.

"Jongin-ah..."

"Sssh ! Tidak ada waktu lagi ! Ayo bergerak." Jongin menyodorkan secara langsung. Tak menunggu Sehun menerima kalung tersebut, ex-Dancing Machine EXO ini sudah bergerak ke arah selatan.

Denting pelan terdengar, kalung bertag nama Kim Jongin dan Lee Taemin tampak. Sehun memunggutnya bersama bunyi tembakan berkali-kali. Sehun tahu itu bukan Jongin.

Aroma amis darah tercium, tanpa ragu Sehun langsung berlari ke utara, meninggalkan tempat persembunyian.

"Kau dan Taemin bersama akhirnya," hanya kalimat pelan itulah yang terucap. Sehun merasa matanya memanas setiap langkahnya.

.

.

 _Kau tahu? Aku ditempatkan di bagian yang sama dengan Jongin. Aish, biasanya kita melihat dia menari, kan? Sekarang Jongin menjadi penembak paling ahli. Ah, Taemin mengajariku berdoa secara Katolik. Kalau perang berakhir, aku ingin masuk Katolik, mungkin._

.

.

Sehun akhirnya sampai di posko Winter Sea. Jarak tempuh cukup lama hingga mentari menyembul dari ufuk. Fisik Sehun kelelahan, tapi psikisnya mungkin sudah gila setelah diberikan pemandangan.

Pemandangan posko Winter Sea hancur lebur, nyaris rata dengan tanah. Beberapa tentara dalam balutan seragam Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan bergelimpangan. Amis darah tercium sangat pekat di udara. Sehun ingin tak bernafas detik itu.

Pertempuran saudara, katanya. Pertempuran sialan itu merenggut semuanya. Sehun tersenyum pahit saat mengisi tas ranselnya dengan perbekalan yang bisa ditemukan. Dia ingin bertahan hidup, setidaknya hingga alasan dari pertempuran ini diketahui.

Menepati janjinya ke Jongin, Sehun berjalan ke pantai. Tanpa ragu, dilemparnya kalung bertag nama tersebut.

Kali ini, Sehun berniat ke arah selatan. Masih ada satu posko, bukan?

.

.

 _Allah, Bapa yang maha pengasih, Engkaulah sumber segala cinta yang bersemi dalam hati umat-Mu. Aku bersyukur karena Engkau telah mengobarkan cinta dalam hati Luhan. Aku bersyukur kepada-Mu, karena ia begitu mencintai aku. Bantulah aku agar dapat menanggapi cintanya dengan sepenuh hati, dan semoga kami semakin saling mengasihi. Cheesy ya? Tapi aku berdoa untukmu secara Katolik lho, Luhan-ge._

.

.

Pencarian Sehun tidak sia-sia, tapi tidak juga menimbulkan hal yang manis. 500 m dari posko Winter Sea, baku tembak terjadi. Mau tak mau Sehun mengangkat AK 47 miliknya untuk memperjuangkan Korea Selatan.

Uri nara manse…

Korea Selatan harus ditegakan. Sehun menembaki, di pelupuk matanya terbayang akan Luhan dan senyum khas pemuda Beijing itu. Kali ini, Sehun tersenyum saat menembak salah satu tentara Korea Utara.

.

.

 _Aku juga akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu. Kebahagiaan kita dan yang lain. Aku selalu berharap piring makanmu penuh agar beratmu naik dan Tuhan melindungimu._

.

.

Sehun mundur selangkah, pegangan pada AK 47 melonggar sedikit. Peluru bersarang di lambungnya. Ya, bisa dirasakan organ Sehun bereaksi akan luka tersebut. Darah mengucur pelan dari sudut bibirnya, melengkapi warna merah yang mewarnai seragam Korea Selatannya. Sekelebat lampu panggung The EXO'Lution terbayang di matanya.

Dan… senyum Luhan.

Sehun tidak berhenti menembak.

.

.

 _Doaku agak berantakan ya? Taemin hanya mengajariku sedikit. Saat aku berdoa, aku terbayang ekspresimu, lho. Ciye sekali kan?_

.

.

Berapa peluru yang menembusnya? Sehun tidak ingat.

.

.

 _Kau terharu tidak? Aku menulis surat seperti ini, ge?_

.

.

Jeritan dan bau mesiu. Sehun merasa punggungnya sudah bersandar dengan tanah. Pandangannya menatap langit. Langit hari ini cerah, Luhan sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini. Biasanya Luhan akan bermain bola, Sehun hanya menonton.

"Lihat ! Ini tentara Korea Selatan !"

Tak bergerak. Sehun tidak takut sama sekali. Pandangan matanya masih terfokus ke langit sana.

.

.

 _Jangan menangis, Ge. Aku tahu ini memang seperti surat perpisahan. Aish, aku sudah membuatnya cukup romantis belum?_

.

.

Senapan dikokang. Moncong diarahkan tepat ke kening Sehun.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya. Jujur, Sehun sudah tidak bisa mendengar lagi apa yang barusan dia ucapkan.

.

.

 _Aku harus romantis di sini, kan ya? Aku ingin kau tahu satu hal, ge. Aku mencintaimu. Oh Sehun mencintai Lu Han._

 _Yang merindukanmu setiap waktu_

 _Oh Sehun._

 _._

 _._

"Aku pulang, Luhan…"

Sehun bisa mendengar ledakan kembang api di The EXO'Lution Seoul Encore. Di satu sudut tribun penonton, Sehun melihat Luhan berdiri. Lightstick silver digenggam erat oleh Luhan. Wajah Luhan penuh senyum. Rindu rasanya.

Peluru menembus otaknya.

.

.

"Korea Selatan 2017 menandatangani perjanjian gencatan senjata sekali lagi dengan Korea Utara setelah 230 hari terlibat baku tembak di perang terbuka. Perjanjian ini juga mencakup penyitaan nuklir Korea Utara oleh Amerika..."

Berita terus berlanjut. Sosok pria berkebangsaan China hanya menatap nanar TV. Sebuah surat dengan kalung bertag 'Oh Sehun' tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Huruf-huruf yang tertulis mulai luntur akibat bercak air mata di sana. Sebuah handgun mungil terletak di sisinya. Luhan sudah yakin, dia ingin menyusul.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa Luhan-hyung sudah dikasih?" Byun Baekhyun bertanya. Lengannya dibebat oleh perban, wajahnya yang dulu mulus kini memiliki bekas luka di sana-sini.

"Tolong kau dorong kursi rodaku, Baek." Park Chanyeol berusaha membungkuk. Keadaan fisik tanpa sepasang kaki mempersulit pergerakannya, Baekhyun dengan baik hati membantunya.

Bunga terakhir diletakkan. Nisan Oh Sehun dan Lu Han bersisian.

[END]

* * *

#prayforkorea. Percayalah, perang itu nggak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali.


End file.
